Fried Eggs
by Gabby the Great
Summary: Takes place after Chapter 66. Kagura is trying to continue her life after being 'somewhat' rejected by Kyo, but when Kyo discoveres he may 'actually' like her back, chaos and muddled feelings ensue. And when Akito gets involved, things get nasty. KyoxKagu
1. Mysterious Pains

Authors Note: Hey! This is my first full length fic, for those of you who keep up with my one shots.

I got the urge to write this after reading the first chapter of Volume 12 online. I really do believe Kagura truly loves Kyo, and that he loves her, but he doesn't want to. By the whole mood Kyo maintained, it seemed like what he wanted to feel was so forbidden because of his self proclaimed love for Tohru. (more like infatuation) So he acted indifferent during the whole time, trying to force back the possibility because he "loves" Tohru. Right now, Tohru makes him feel safe, a feeling long missed. He also feels like he is wanted when he is with her, giving him the misconception of romantic love. He can't see Tohru only sees him as a brother, and he so desperately wants someone to be with, that he can't see that a brotherly-sisterly relationship can be just as wonderful as a romantic one. So blinded by this, he can't see that Kagura is waiting for him to notice her. Over the course of the volumes, Kagura slowly learns to maintain herself and be sane, noticing that when you try to love someone you shouldn't force it or scare them into it. She matures, and she herself is now ready for the relationship she always wanted with Kyo. But the indifference of Kyo during her confession confuses her, and she tries to settle for just the memories.

Now that we have a summation of the events, lets continue to **Fried Eggs-Chapter One**. Enjoy, and remember to review!

**Fried Eggs-Chapter One**

**Mysterious Pains**

Kagura had been in a depression for the last week.

Everyone felt the dark cloud that seemed to follow her around the Sohma household, when she decided to exit her room to begin with. But Kagura even knew she couldn't keep this up. The next Monday college started up again, and she would have to go to classes.

She pressed her cheek to the sleek glass, another tear slipping down her cheek on to the window pane. She wondered if one day she would run out of tears as another fell silently, only the soft tune of her radio floating in the stagnant air. She hated herself for being like this, a whimpering mess all because a boy who had been telling her to go away for years finally told her straight he could't love her.

-Can't, he could have meant right now, maybe he just…-

Loves Tohru.

The answer was so obvious, since he came back from the trip he had been acting differently towards her. As if he was hiding something, or more then he usually did.

Well, she got what she wanted, didn't she? He finally told her what she has suspected for years, but that fact brought no consolation to her torn heart. What was supposed to happen was she was supposed to come out of this stronger and with more resolve, ending all of her selfishness and being happy for him. She had seen it in movies and happen to her friends in college. They realize that something just won't work, and after a few days, they were in the world again, living life. But it had been a week, and even the memories of Kyo, the only thing she wanted still, held no consolation. She had fallen apart at the seams, and she knew the only person who could help her couldn't.

For he was in love with Tohru.

And as much as she wanted to hate him for it, hate her for being there, she couldn't. Because above all, she wanted him to be happy. Because when he smiled she knew she was doing something good.

-Is that selfish too? Wanting him to be happy so I can feel good? It seems like it isn't, but then it could be…-

She shook her head, glancing over to the mirror that sat primly on the dresser among her collection of porcelain cats.

-This is what is selfish.-

By being miserable, she was making everyone else hurt, maybe even Kyo if he still cared about such things. So for once, she got up. She dressed. She cleaned her ruby face and her cat covered room, and she went out. She still wasn't better, not healed, and defiantly still in love with Kyo, but she decided something. She could wait. Before she rushed him into things by using black mail or my nearly killing him, but she now knew something.

"You can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink." She said softly, her voice cracking from lack of use.

She wasn't giving up, not just yet. But one thing she had learned over the past year was patience. It was about time she put it to use.

---

There was something off about Kyo.

It wasn't visible to those who did not know him very well, only Yuki and Tohru seemed to even notice, and Shigure, if he did, ignored it.

Downstairs Yuki and Tohru were washing dishes quietly, Tohru being bothered by the somber mood Kyo seemed to have lately when he was daydreaming, and Yuki being bothered because Tohru was bothered. So the resigned unknowingly to silence, both preoccupied with their own thoughts. Meanwhile Kyo was doing the same, staring at the speckled night sky.

He didn't understand why he was so bothered by what had happened. He was free of Kagura, he told her he couldn't love her, and she even took it well, for Kagura standards. But when she said I love you, something seemed different. Despite her previous speech about being selfish, she actually meant it.

And something happened.

It was a feeling of elation, mixed with pain, and a feeling that really confused him. It seemed somehow familiar, but the thing it was familiar to caused his brain to panic.

It was similar to his feelings for Tohru, except stronger. And he immediately felt like holding her close to him, taking back all he said.

But he loved Tohru, right?

Already his mind chastised him for using the past tense. He still loved Tohru. It was only sympathy for her crying and misplaced feelings. That was only logical. But why did he feel so terrible? Things like this are supposed to cleanse you and make you free of the complications that it caused. But this only made him feel rotten inside, and the possiblility that he actually…

No, he wouldn't even think that. Tohru didn't run away.

-Tohru wasn't a little girl.-

Well, if it had been a younger Tohru, she would have done the same thing.

-Kagura had told you she had nightmares about monsters every night.-

He had tried to stop her, it was her fault for taking off the beads.

-Kagura came back the next day crying she was sorry, and your mother locked her out.-

Kyo sighed and rested his forehead on the hot wood frame, the night had not yet cooled the house.

"This is stupid. It's over between me and Kagura, and things couldn't be better."

He didn't notice till after the small slap of tears on the floor that he was crying. His face twisted in disgust and he stomped to the bathroom to take a shower.

This was getting more complicated then he ever would have liked.

End of Chapter One


	2. Distractions

**Fried Eggs – Chapter Two**

**Distractions**

The wind blew softly, carefully disguising the creak of the window in the University. Kagura carefully climbed out the library window, gently landing in the flower bed. She could feel the autumn in her bones, already the leaves were starting to fall. She knew she would miss her next class, but she needed to take a walk. Jekyll and Hyde reminded her too much of Kyo, causing her to get choked up in the library as she read. But Kyo's other form wasn't a monster on the inside, he was one on the outside.

She tumbled out of the flower bed and off the campus, stumbling along the sidewalk. She couldn't tell where she stopped at first, her legs the only thing navigating her path, but after she stopped she noticed she was in the park again. No children were there today, the wind blowing the leaves across the barren field in a small dance.

_I've been studying for Creative Writing too much._ She thought to herself, wiping her eyes with her sweater sleeve. She breathed slowly, calming herself down as she looked over the Sohma households. Slowly she raised her finger and pointed, breathing the name of the person who lived there.

"Hiro lives there with his mother and father, and soon to be sister. Momiji lives there, alone. Hatori lives there…" She went through every Sohma she knew, trailing down the list slowly and deliberately. Finally, she pointed into the far off tree line to Shigure's home, or at least where she thought it was. She amazed herself when she said Kyo's name without chocking or stuttering, so she kept on saying his name, letting it roll off her tongue, relishing the flavor. It had been so long since she had said his name aloud, and she almost felt like shouting it, her heart regaining it's small flutter when she heard herself say it.

And for the first time in a long time, she was happy. Her eyes were still puffed up when she left, and the tear stains were still noticeable, but she had a smile. Even when it faltered for a while when she spoke with Yuki, the happiness she felt, while bittersweet, was a wonderful feeling.

---

The weeks passed, and Kyo was still in a funk. Kagura's words continued to roll around in his mind, and he found himself getting colder and colder along with the weather, regularly resigning himself to the roof. He was even amazed at his cruelty when his fans would ask him out.

He started to seclude himself, even from Tohru who he 'loved'. He hated himself for it, but for some reason, her luster was gone. He still cared for her deeply, but he began to doubt himself and his feelings towards her.

It only took a firm shake of the head to convince himself again of his feelings for Tohru, but even so doubt edged itself into the depths of his mind, and the need to talk to someone about his confusion became of more importance.

But he would never do that, no one would ever listen to him.

Except, maybe Kagura.

**End of Chapter Two**

**Authors Note:** This chapter was difficult to write, but lo, I still deliver. Hope you like it, and criticism is welcome. I wanted to show Kagura regaining happiness in this chapter, and gaining some courage, though not enough to face Kyo again. No worries, the romance will start sometime this year, but it shall be a long a tedious road. Because Kyo is just so angsty. Tata!

Wearer of the viking hat,

Gabby the Great


	3. Complications

**Fried Eggs – Chapter Three**

**Complications**

"Tohru, may I speak with you?" Yuki asked softly, tapping the spacey girl on the shoulder.

She turned and blinked slowly, a small blush rising to her cheeks. Yuki had been more forward since the summer trip, and while she was mystified by this change in behavior, the fluttering of her heart assured her it was a good thing. She followed him into his bedroom, closing the screen door in case Yuki wanted privacy.

His back was to her now, his breathing unsteady, mouth dry. He was nervous, more then nervous. Informing her of his feelings was dangerous in more ways then one, but he feared for his sanity if he held his heart closed like it had been for so many years.

Oddly, it was Tohru who was first to speak, breaking the uncomfortable silence that intoxicated the room.

"I have this fluttering in my heart. It's rather strange, and it been bothering me for a while. It starts hurting sometimes, and others it feels like it will fly out of my chest. I don't know what it means, but it only feels bad…" She drifted into silence, staring at the floor. She was not accustomed to being this direct with her emotions, especially ones as important as this. She didn't know how to go on, her mouth starting to move before closing itself quickly to protect the well guarded secret in her heart.

Yuki smiled, turning towards the flustered girl.

"It must be contagious; I get it all the time." He felt his confidence building as he took a tentative step towards her. "When you laugh, when you smile, when you look at me. I can't help it, it happens." He slowly was progressing towards her, his breath hitching as he saw deep brown eyes look into his.

He gently took her hand and placed it over his heart, the sensation of her touch causing his heart to beat faster.

"See?"

Tohru sat, stunned for many moments at the static rhythm of his heart under her hand. She blushed, looking up at him, then back to his chest where she noticed his breath becoming shorter. Then, slowly, she smiled, reaching out his other hand and placing it over hers.

There were no need for words; they simply touched their foreheads in understanding. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, just enjoying the precious time they had together.

---

Shigure sniffed the winter air, trotting to Hatori's car as he swung past the early Christmas displays.

"Already? It's mid November!" He sighed, continuing to hurry towards the welcoming heater that was letting Hatori not be an ice sculpture, even though he was somber enough to make some think he was.

Shigure sniffed the air again. Something was different, maybe the wind changed, or he just happened to be downwind of something that smelled particularly suspicious, but this concerned him, making him stop to sniff the air again. Something was defiantly different, though Shigure had no idea what it was. He glared into the sky and continued walking, snuggling himself deeper into his jacket.

"This better not mess with my plans." He muttered under his breath, shortly turning the corner to the parking garage.

---

"Shishou, has Kagura been by recently?" Kyo asked, putting on a nonchalant façade as he wiped sweat from his brow.

Kazuma turned to his adopted son, quirking an eyebrow up in concern. "You can't tell me you haven't just noticed she hasn't been by in months." Kyo growled, crossing his arms. Kazuma sighed, scratching his head. "She comes by once a week long before you get out of school and trains. She says she's taking night classes now so she had to change her extra-curricular. Did you know she got herself a job too?"

Kyo grumbled again, stalking off to the showers. Kazuma smiled, taking a seat and calmly waiting for his insensitive son to come back to the room. It didn't take long. Kyo reappeared shortly dressed in casual clothes, a duffel bag tossed over his shoulder. He glared over at his shishou angrily and walked past him, muttering about schoolwork and his crammed schedule the whole way. However, before he reached the door, his shishou's voice stopped him in his tracks, causing him to spin around.

"She works at the Mandy's Café down on Chihiro Avenue."

"And why the hell do I care!" Kyo shouted angrily, swinging open the gate and closing it petulantly with a slam.

"No need top thank me." Kazuma said smiling, turning back into his dojo to get back to his other students.

---

Kyo, once again, was sitting on the roof, despite the bitter cold of the ceramic tile. Kagura was bothering him way too much lately, and it was getting on his nerves. It as bad enough he had to endure a play, but right before he was going to kiss Tohru, an image that had haunted him for weeks now popped into his mind.

He didn't see Tohru, he saw Kagura.

He rolled over crossly, the tile biting into the skin of his cheek. He could barely sleep, or eat, and now whenever he was in a romantic situation with Tohru, Kagura dominated his thoughts to the point of insanity.

It must be the guilt. Just go check up on her, see that she's fine, and then you can concentrate on Tohru.

And I'm only going for my own good. I don't care about her really.

I don't like her.

I don't love her.

He repeated this mantra in his mind as he crawled down the ladder to his bedroom, still repeating it as he fell asleep.

**End of Chapter Three**

**Authors Note:** Another setting the stage chappie, but as foreshadowed, things will be picking up real soon, so no fear. Sorry about the update lag, but I haven't had time with midterms, then solo fest and FCAT. It's been stressful, but I'm pulling through fine. I'll try to update more often, so keep reviewing! Reviewing makes a hungry writer happy!

Wearer of the viking hat,

Gabby the Great


End file.
